Creatures of Habit
by Robyn Maddison
Summary: Sarah is living in the Labyrinth, sort of. And Jareth is courting her, sort of. And it's all been going on for a very long time. Oneshot JS


(Quite frankly the beginning sucks, but it's also necessary. Deal ^_~)

****************************************************

Creatures of Habit 

The young man stumbled into a circular clearing of sorts within the Labyrinth's convoluted hedge maze. With a  deep frown on his pimpled face he plopped down inelegantly and threw himself backwards onto the flagstones. He stared up at the sky, an orangeish hue cast on it by the brilliant, otherworldly sun. He was never going to get to his sister. 

His frown deepened. Perhaps she'd be better off here. 

Lindsay was 4 and she'd been getting in his way. Pestering him, always pestering him. Tonight he'd been supposed to go out, meet some friends, smoke some weed, have fun. And there she was, he was now a babysitter. 

She'd pestered him to read from her favourite book. Pestered him until he read it again. Pestered him until he'd played with her stuffed animals, pestered him until he'd shouted lines (who knew it was real??) at her that he'd fairly memorized by now. He'd read that stupid (and apparently non-fiction) book to her so many times... He'd threatened her first of course. Four year olds understood threats, he'd discovered. 

"Lindsay, I'll say the words!" he'd said frustrated. 

She'd laughed and blue eyes had twinkled. "Don't be stupid. You love me!" She had been so confident, so _sure,_ of his affection for her. Which is why he was getting her back, even though he didn't want to. Really, really did not want to. Better she pester that King dude and the gross goblin things than him.

But he remembered how her face had paled, her red mouth open in horror as he muttered them, those damn words, quickly. The betrayal. _You love me…_And so he did what he had too and he only 6 hours left. 6 hours to walk the labyrinth and – 

"Hello."

He started and the sheer force of his surprise caused him to nearly leap off the ground. A face had leant over into his vision, blocked his view of the sky. A very pretty face he noted. Correction: beautiful. 

Green eyes outlined with sooty lashes, dark hair held up by a crown of leaves. Perfect lips. 

"Er…" he responded intelligently.

"Do you plan on getting up?" Her voice was coloured with amusement, low and throaty. 

Scowling, he scrambled to his feet. "Yes." He muttered defiantly. Now standing he realized she was quite tall. Taller than he was at least. 

He took in the rest of her and then discovered his throat had gone dry. 

She leaned forward and whispered into his ear, noting with enjoyment his discomfiture. "Foolish boy. You'll never get her out again."

He stepped back suddenly, his purpose clear in his head once more. "Lady, you don't know what you're talking about." He scowled once more. 

She tsked and circled him. "So much anger, for one so young." Something flashed in her eyes, regret, longing, sorrow? 

He didn't know, he didn't even see it. But Sarah was remembering a time so long ago when she'd been the same. Young, angry, focused and ready to take on the Goblin King. 

"I may be young, but I'll still beat this stupid maze."

"Labyrinth." She corrected mirthfully, green eyes dancing.

"Look lady, whoever you are, I gotta go get my sister, so I'll just be leaving now." He turned to a convenient archway in the hedges and began to leave. 

"You came in that way." She called out, a tinkling laugh following her words. 

Scowling once more he did an abrupt turn and stalked to another arch. Almost through it and past her sight, Sarah called out to him. "Would you like some help, Jake?"

Jake balked and turned around to regard her once more. She was sitting cross-legged on the low wall that ran around a fountain, her ivory skirt pooled around her legs, bare feet peeking out from beneath the hem.

Jake walked towards her suspiciously. "How did you know my name?"

She raised an eyebrow at him and said a trifle scornfully, "Magical realm, remember Jake?"

Reddening at her tone he pursued her offer. "What sort of help?" his eyes were narrow with distrust. 

"Oh, this and that." She waved a hand expansively and blew air out from her lips, blowing a curling strand of dark hair away from her face. "Mostly just get you through the hedge maze."

"Why would you help me?" 

Sarah stood up gracefully, her already tall figure towering above him as she balanced on the wall around the fountain. "Because today I'm feeling benevolent. Yesterday now…" she grinned wildly and suddenly Jake was a bit frightened of this strange creature who looked like a woman, laughed like a girl, and had eyes that suddenly seemed hooded and devious for all their twinkling.  "Yesterday I would have led you straight to the Bog of Eternal Stench without a thought or a flutter of my conscience."

Jake gulped. Bog of _what_? He wasn't sure he liked the sound of that. "Why?" he gasped out from a dry mouth.

She pursed her lips and cocked her head, thinking. "Bad hair day I suppose." She laughed suddenly and brightly. "Even magic still allows for bad hair days." She leaned forward and hopped off the wall, white teeth gleaming in her face. "Did you see His Majesty's hair? Magic will never fix _that._"

She laughed once more and turned away from him. Jake didn't know what to think. She seemed strangely honest in all her capriciousness. 

She tilted her head over her shoulder at the stunned youth. "Well? Are you coming?"

Jake followed, his mind whirling from the proximity of the beautiful woman and her dizzying moods. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah stopped abruptly and Jake nearly ran into her slender form. She held up hand to silence the question that hadn't even left his mouth. "This is as far as I will take you." She stepped aside gracefully and revealed what he hadn't seen. Two doors, guarded by two odd looking red and blue…guards?

He cast a puzzled glance to his guide. "Which door do I take?"

"How should I know, this is the end of my…jurisdiction you could say." She smoothed hands down her simple white dress, her face devoid of all laughter. 

He turned to look at the guards who were looking at him with wide eyes and muttering quietly.

Sarah grasped his arm, just as he stepped forward. "The left door." She said quietly. 

"But you said…"

She shrugged and smiled lightly. "You don't have to trust me." 

Jake frowned and moved towards the guards and stood before the left door. Sarah couldn't hear him speaking but the door opened, and a long, brightly lit tunnel stretched out in front of him. With a grin he turned back to the still figure of Sarah. 

"Lady," he said with a grin on his eager boy face. "Thank – "

Sarah leaned forward quickly and pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss. "Good luck Jake."

A red flush bright on his face he nodded to her jerkily and then turned and walked through the door. The door slammed shut. 

Sarah sagged and her expression became bleak. She turned with drooping shoulders. One slender hand rested on the archway that formed for her as she made to step through the wall and she turned to the guards. 

"Do you ever tire of it?" She asked in a soft whisper. 

The four heads looked at each other and turned apologetic eyes to the girl. "It's not so bad when ye've done it long enough." One said. 

"Aye." 

"And there's always company." Another added. 

"Besides, we canna do anythin' about it." The last said quietly, all mirth gone from his expression.

Sarah turned bleak eyes to the sky and the castle rising up majestically. Another day, another person sent on their merry way. They were always so trusting of a pretty face, they always listened to her. The left door. 

It was really a shame that she'd picked the correct door, but the wrong direction on her trip through the labyrinth so long ago. _Well, since I'm pointed that way, I guess I'll go down. _She should have chosen up. Really, who in their right mind would choose a direction simply because they were facing that way? 

Sarah meandered slowly through the hedge maze, avoiding the wise man and the bird. She was in no mood for their tedious bickering and cryptic statements.

Sarah found a secluded garden and with a small twist of her magic, closed off all entrances. With a sigh she sat down on a green patch of grass and leaned her back against the sparkling stonewall. The glitter was horrible to clean out of clothes, but she supposed it did add a certain quality to her that helped when misleading those few wandering the hedge maze. Unfortunately there was no dry-cleaning in the Labyrinth.

The sky darkened and far away Sarah heard a clock tolling. He hadn't made it. There was absolutely no way the boy had made it. The Goblin Kingdom had one more goblin to add of its ranks, and the Labyrinth had one more corpse to dump into the Bog of Eternal Stench. 

She kept her gaze fixed on the brilliant night sky of the Underground, not even moving when she knew _he_ was in her garden. 

She refused to acknowledge him; she didn't wantto talk to him. Not after she'd just sent another person to…well, she tried not to think of that. It was only when she knew he was squatting in front of her that she sighed gustily and lowered her face to meet his gaze. 

One gloved hand was cupping his chin, and blond hair was flying about his ethereal face. A slight smirk was lifting the corners of his mouth in amusement. 

"It's night time Sarah." He said slowly.

"Oh really?" She countered. "I hadn't noticed what with the sky dark and the stars shining. Really I hadn't." her eyes flashed in annoyance.

He arched a brow imperiously. "You're always so angry after you've killed someone." He was satisfied when he saw her flinch. "There's almost no talking to you in this mood." 

Sarah drew her knees up to her chin and averted her gaze. "Don't be cruel." She muttered quietly. 

Jareth watched her for moment. She seemed rather more affected by events than she normally was. Perhaps it would be worth it to talk to her tonight instead of his quick question (proposal really, or whatever you want to call it) and then her prompt dismissal. With a slight grimace at the dirty earth he sat next to her in the dewy grass. His long legs were outstretched and his hands lay crossed on his flat stomach. 

Sarah's head was away from him, facing the other way, so when she spoke it was quiet. "Well, ask as you do every night so I can say no and then you can leave."

Jareth rolled his eyes and tonelessly said "Fear me, love me, do as I say, come have hot monkey sex with me, and I will be your slave."

Sarah turned and looked at him. "Think you're funny do you..."

"People have commented on my sharp wit, yes." He grinned crookedly at her.

Sarah turned her face away again, this time to hide a smile that threatened to break over her face.

Jareth knew it and decided to forgo the actual proposal for the moment. "I didn't appreciate the comment about the hair you know."

Sarah sat up and grinned this time. "Didn't you?" 

Jareth caught her gaze and she saw he wasn't angry at all. "You flirted shamelessly with the boy as well."

Sarah's grin turned wry. "You did order me to 'be a distraction to all who wander'_._ It's not my fault you didn't specify what type of distraction."

"True." Jareth fidgeted with his gloves, tugging them further onto his hands and flexing the fingers. Idly he formed a few crystals and began rolling them around. 

Sarah watched the man perplexed. He hadn't even asked yet. Nor even brought the subject up.

"Sarah-"

Scratch that. He only said her name like that when he wanted to ask her, well rather demand of her, one thing. She sighed. He'd say his line, she'd say hers and then she could curl up in sleep and wake as just another denizen of the Labyrinth and ready to do its will.

"Don't you ever want a real bed to sleep in?"

Sarah's eyebrows shot up. "That seems awfully like a shot at getting me into your bed."

"I couldn't resist the innuendo." He smirked at her and though she detested (well maybe found him to be annoying and dirty minded, though she could remember truly detesting him at one point. Really she had. At least she thought she had.) him, she did find him funny. He was shameless in his attempts with her. 

For all that though, she never really took him seriously. It always seemed like more like jokes than an actual endeavour to have sex with her. He hadn't even kissed her. Ever. 

"Do you want me to answer that?" She asked finally, hoping he'd say no. She wasn't allowed to lie to him; he was her monarch after all. 

"If you would." 

Sarah sighed finally and answered. "Of course I want a real bed to sleep in. I also want to see my family, be able to meet with Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus, and to go home. But like so many things I want, it's not going to happen." She shot a half-hearted glare at him. "Happy?" She asked sarcastically.

"The only thing that would make me happy would be for you to come to the castle. But like so many things I want, it's not going to happen." He mimicked her tone of sorrow. 

"Don't mock me." Sarah scowled.

He grinned widely and laughed. "Come, come. Don't take it so personally. Bearing grudges is not a good way to while away eternity." He chuckled. 

With a roll of her eyes Sarah looked up at the sky once more, ignoring his presence beside her, hard though it was. Undeniably she was attracted to him. Not just his looks, though he was the epitome of handsome (downright hot, she amended), but his laughter and devil may care attitude beckoned to her. But he was ruthless. He had no conscience at times. 

"I did notice you kissed that boy today." Jareth said quietly and seriously, interrupting her wandering train of thought. 

Sarah lifted her chin defiantly. "What of it?" She said bravely. 

"I thought I told you that you were not to kiss anyone."

Sarah snorted. "It seemed a rather stupid rule to me. One that was made for breaking." She was so foolish. 

One gloved hand grasped her chin tightly, slender fingers gentle but strong as he forced her eyes to meet his own serious ones. Anger was sparking in their mismatched depths. 

"I'm a very jealous man Sarah. And absolutely _no one_ gets to take what is mine. Especially not your kisses."

"Well it's not as if you've ever claimed them." She spat out. With dawning horror she realized what she'd just said. 

Jareth's eyes brightened and he grinned ferally. "That seemed very much like a challenge to me, dear Sarah." He fairly purred at her, face smug and satisfied. 

Sarah's eyes grew wide. "Um…no. It wasn't. I swear. I'm confused and insane. Not a challenge. I've been in the Labyrinth too long and it's had a detrimental effect on my brain power. I don't have control over anything…" She trailed off as she tried to shake her head vehemently, but his hand was still cupping her chin forcefully. 

Jareth's eyes narrowed. "Ramblings of an insane mind or not, it was an excellent point. A problem I intend to remedy."

He leaned close and her eyes darted about wildly. Sarah tried to scramble backwards but suddenly his other hand was encircling her and he was kneeling over her. Sarah tried to not to think of the position they were in. She squeezed his eyes shut and she heard him chuckling softly. His warm breath tickling her lips. Sarah opened her eyes in time to meet his amused and intense gaze as he pressed his smiling mouth to hers. She shut them again and tried to focus on anything but the sensation of his lips on hers.

_Think of gross things, do not enjoy this. Think of kissing a goblin. A goblin. A GOBLIN…ooh…those are definitely not a goblin's lips. Or tongue…oh, hell…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they came up for air, Sarah was dishevelled. Her arms were clutching the front of Jareth's shirt as he pretty much lay on top of her in the garden. 

Jareth's eyes were dark as he drank in the sight of her panting slightly, she refused to meet his gaze. "You're charmingly flushed Sarah." 

Her cheeks fairly blazed at that comment they were so red. _Come on Sarah, get a grip of something other than his shirt, preferably yourself. _She coached herself mentally and fearlessly raised her eyes to his surprisingly serious face. It looked almost longing, not lustful, but full of longing. "Why – " she croaked, cleared her throat and tried again. "What was that for?" she faltered out. "And don't give me that 'you kissed a boy – kisses are mine' crap." She jutted her chin out and waited. 

"Such a foolish girl. Don't you know?"

She furrowed her brows and glared. 

"It has been two years to the day since you were brought back here. It's been two years of me asking you every night to come be my queen, and two years of you refusing."

Sarah had the good grace to look a teensy bit abashed (but not much, he kidnapped her for crying out loud, of course she would say no!).

Jareth rolled off her and grasped her hand and pulled her to her feet. Stumbling a bit she fell forward. Into his arms. She didn't have the willpower to move from his very solid embrace. Half heartedly she put her hands on his chest and pushed but he only held her still. 

"I grow tired of waiting Sarah. Two years and still you refuse me."

"You took me from my home…" She said quickly. "How is that at all endearing?"

"I don't want you to be endeared to me Sarah, I want you to – "

"No!" she felt a tear slip down her cheek. "You don't get it. You can't just take me away from everything I've known, everyone I love and expect to get _all _of me. You've been so cruel to me." She whispered.

Jareth's jaw clenched. "I see we must go over this for a second time. I have been generous Sarah. Once again, I have been generous."

She refused to look at him. His arms tightened around her in frustration. 

"I took you, yes it's true. But Sarah you were already mine and you know it." His gaze bore into hers and she read the truth in his eyes and in her own heart. "I could have forced you to do many things. I could have forced you to love me, I could have forced you to make love to me, I could have thrown you in an oubliette for the rest of your days after you refused me. 

"Instead I have come crawling to you every night, imploring you to accept me, accept my kingdom. I let you wander my Labyrinth in safety, I gave you magic, I made you immortal, and if you wouldn't be queen I created a job for you in my Labyrinth." He gritted his teeth. "I am a King, and I have humiliated myself by begging every night, because I love you."

Sarah flinched as his words hit her. He was right. Oh god, he was right, and she knew it. And he just said he loved her. He just said he loved her! _Oh, hell, he loved her._

"I have extended grace to you, I have been generous because – " And he was still talking.

Sarah held a slender hand up to his mouth to stop him from speaking, her face blank and emotionless. He arched winged eyebrows at her, curious as to her sudden assertiveness. 

"Jareth."

He inhaled sharply as she said his name. She said his name for the first time. 

"Ask me. Once more, ask me." She waited as he moved his jaw, measuring her motivations. 

He clenched his jaw and then said it, one last time. "Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave…" he smirked and leaned close, putting his mouth by her ear and whispered quickly to her "Don't forget the hot monkey sex, dearest Sarah…"

Sarah beamed at him. "Alright."

 "Alright?" Jareth gave her a sharp look.

"Yes. Alright. Okay. Affirmative. Do you want me to continue?" her face was a study of innocence as she provoked him.

Jareth blinked owlishly ('scuse the pun). He'd been hoping for a positive answer, but he always hoped for a yes.  "Sorry, can you say that again?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. She reached up, placed two hands on either side of his face and balancing against him on her tiptoes, tilted her face up to his and kissed him. 

His arms suddenly were iron bands around her body as he pressed her to him as if he'd never let go. 

Sarah drew her head away from his and smirked at his disappointed face. "I want very much to sleep in a real bed from now on." She said. 

Jareth laughed and pointed teeth made an appearance before the two disappeared in a swirl of glitter. 

********************************************

**Disclaimer: **I wish. Now don't sue me. I can't even go see David Bowie when he comes in 5 days because I'm so broke; so it's not even worth it.

**AN:** Ah, inspiration hit as I was writing my long and mostly serious Labyrinth fanfic, and I couldn't resist. My other one is so intense and takes so much concentration that I had to indulge my urge to write this. Hmm. Obviously a one shot, don't ask for more. Consider it a companion piece to 'Paperwork' and go read that if you haven't, and review. 

I edited this. But I didn't slave over it to make sure it's perfect. As always, any pointing out of typing and grammatical errors would be welcome. I personally think the writing is a little bit choppy, but I did try and do that intentionally. Ah well. Parts of this will probably be unclear. _One word: Conjecture_. Don't ask me stupid questions (yes there is such a thing and anyone who says otherwise is selling something). Love me, love my moose. Have a Timbit. 


End file.
